marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Arizona Kid Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Redman's Justice! | Synopsis2 = A settlement of Apache Wells is slaughtered and scalped by what appears to be a gang of Apache warriors in the middle of the night. This seemingly unprovoked attack prompts the locals to come to the decision of wiping out the local Apache tribe if something is not done about the situation. Word gets to the headquarters of the Texas Rangers and Major Cullen asks for three volunteers to investigate the claims that the Apaches are attacking innocent people. Captain Cliff Macklin, the Arizona Kid, and Happy Hicks all volunteer to go on the mission. The trio head out for Butler City and camp out for the night. The next morning some men led by Carl Butler, mayor of Butler city, ride out and attack an Apache party slaying them all. As Arizona and the other Marshals continue toward Butler City they spot smoke signals from the Apaches telling of the most recent slaughter and their declaration of war. When they meet up with Butler and his men, the Arizona Kid stands up for the Apaches, pointing out that they do not scalp their enemies and that they are not always evil as well. Taken to the scene of the slaughter, the Arizona Kid points out that the tracks left are of shod horses and that the Apaches do not shoe their ponies, pointing to the fact that the killers are really white men. This prompts Captain Macklin to decide to try and talk to the Apaches, despite Butler's protests. They get Bulter and his men to wait 3 days for them to return before they decide to do anything. When the three men arrive at the Apache village they are taken prisoner and pinned to stretched hide and used as target practice for the braves. The Arizona Kid convinces their leader Cochise to win their freedom by proving his skill with a bow and arrow. Having an Apache brave take his place on the hide wall, Arizona Kid succeeds in shooting arrows around the brave without harming him, winning their freedom and a chance to speak to Cochise. Cochise listens to their theory about the fame up and gives them five days to find the real killers. As Arizona and the others are returning to Butler City they catch Butler and his posse leading a gang and a herd of cattle along. Arizona Kid realizes notices that the cattle have different brands and were stolen. Putting two and two together, he realizes that Butler's posse were posing as Native Americans. To prove this, he rips off one of the rider's shirts revealing that his back is still stained by walnut oil to make it look like a Native's. Soon a gun battle roars across the plain, and Butler's men are slaughter. As Butler attempts to flee he falls off his horse and is trampled to death under the hooves of the stolen cattle. With the mystery solved and peace returned to the region, Arizona and the others camp out for the night where Happy Hicks informs them that he'll be happy to be back cooking for the camp as the life of a regular Ranger is not for him. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Last Chance | Synopsis3 = Western story. | StoryTitle4 = Terror South of the Border! | Synopsis4 = The Arizona Kid has been sent out on a mission to find meat for the camp. Along his travels he comes across a Mexican man named Pancho Corrida who is trying to sell cattle to make payments on his ranch. The Arizona Kid offers to buy the cattle for the Rangers. Before they can make the transaction a man on a horse arrives and Arrow instantly attacks the other horse. The man fatally shoots Pancho and then flees the scene before Arizona can stop him. Dying Pancho asks Arizona to bring the cattle back to his daughter Juanita and his partner Chico Boros and they will gladly sell him the cattle, Arizona agrees and Pancho dies. After burying Pancho, Arizona gathers up the cattle and begins riding them across the Mexican border and toward Pancho's ranch. Along the way he is stopped by Mexican soldiers and Juanita. Juanita accuses the Arizona Kid for murdering her father and stealing his cattle. Although he pleads his innocence, the Arizona Kid is locked in a Mexican jail. But soon Chico Boros gathers a lynch mob to hang him, and the captain of the guard -- believing Arizona Kid's innocence -- sets him free so he can escape. Arizona Kid then rides over to Pancho's ranch to try and convince Juanita of his innocence. As he arrives he witnesses a fire in the cattle pen causing the cattle to break out and stampede and stop them from escaping. Juanita is thankful but suddenly Chico arrives and is about to kill Arizona for the "murder" of Pancho when he is shot dead by the captain who let the Kid free earlier. The captain reveals that Chico gave himself away by knowing things that only the real killer could have known. However, the captain is shocked when Arrow suddenly attacks his horse. Remembering that Arrow attacked the real killer realizes that the captain was the killer all along and shoots him dead. Juanita then apologizes for accusing him and thanks him for avenging her fathers death. Just then Happy Hicks arrives having been sent out to look for the Arizona Kid when he didn't report back to base. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://www.comics.org/issue/174099/ }}